Queen Glacier
'Queen Glacier '''was the queen of the IceWings. In the seventh book in the ''Wings of Fire series, Winter Turning, she is described to be quite tall with beautiful snow-white scales and stunning arctic blue eyes. Winter said that Glacier got bigger and stronger every year, which is why Icicle would need to challenge her soon if she wants to be queen. She was allied with Princess Blaze in the Great War of The SandWing Succession, although this alliance was only accepted because Blaze promised to give her a large swath of the Kingdom of Sand if she helped her win the war. The Ice Kingdom was too cold for SandWings to comfortably live in, so Blaze set up a fortress on its outer edges. Blaze thought that Glacier would protect her no matter what, even if she was facing a challenger. This was disproven in The Brightest Night. She died due to a plague that seems to have affected the royal lineage of IceWings in Talons of Power, perhaps sent forth by Darkstalker. Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom Although she did not formally appear, Glacier and her troops approached the cave that the dragonets were temporarily occupying within the Ice Kingdom. Blaze encouraged the dragonets to stay and meet Queen Glacier, but they decided to leave in fear of becoming imprisoned again. This would mean possibly dying of the sub-zero temperatures in the dungeons, after already being kept captive by the SkyWings and by the SeaWings, in their respective orders. The Dark Secret In the epilogue, Queen Glacier met with Blaze outside of her palace to discuss the Dragonets of Destiny. She threatened to kill the dragonets if they didn't choose her ally, Blaze, as the next SandWing queen, since that would demoralize her dragons. She also said she had no problem with wiping out all the NightWings when Blaze mentioned that Deathbringer tried to kill her. The Brightest Night Queen Glacier was present when the Dragonets attempted to choose a SandWing queen. When Blister challenged Blaze to a duel, Blaze begged Glacier to fight for her. Queen Glacier didn't want to neighbor a kingdom ruled by Blister, but she wanted to be just and fair. She apologized to Blaze, but said it was her fight, giving the implication that she is an honest ruler. Blaze managed to survive the fight without doing much. Winter Turning She is seen flying back to the Ice Palace after meeting with Queen Glory to discuss Icicle's fate. Once Winter and Hailstorm return to the kingdom, Winter is placed at the top of the first circle and Hailstorm in the last spot of the seventh circle. Due to Hailstorm's hatching day coming in two weeks after his arrival, he must reach the first or second beforehand if he was to live in the palace. In an effort to reclaim his rank, he challenges Winter to the Diamond Trial. On the way to the Diamond Caves, Glacier asks for Winter's side of the story after she had heard Icicle's. Glacier only interrupts Winter's story once to ask about Cirrus, then wishes both Winter and Hailstorm luck during the Trial. ''Talons of Power She is mentioned in the epilogue of Talons of Power when a messenger arrived with some news for Hailstorm, noting that Queen Glacier was the first to catch a plague that was spreading across the Ice Kingdom. The messenger delivers a message saying that the queen of the IceWings is dead. The type of plague is unknown, and it is suspected that Darkstalker created it as revenge against the IceWings. Personality Queen Glacier was a fair and just queen who put her tribe before anything else, even herself. She allied her tribe with Blaze - it was not for her liking of the SandWing princess, but because of the promise of territory for her IceWings. When the time came, she made Blaze fight her own battle, which shows she was an honest and just ruler. At one point, she did mention that she would kill the Dragonets Of Destiny only if she had to. According to Blaze, she once literally ripped the wings off a SkyWing assassin before killing him to save her. She appeared to be one of the kinder queens in Pyrrhia. She was good at putting together clues and figuring things out, but could get enraged sometimes. Though Queen Glacier said she would kill the dragonets in The Brightest Night, she seemed to have no hatred towards them, only saying that because she wanted to protect her tribe. In fact, she seemed fond of their plan to unite the tribes. Quotes "No one can be trusted with this information until we make a decision." "Your input is always welcome." ''-To Blaze ''"We're going to kill all of them, if we must." ''- About the NightWings ''"I'm sorry, Blaze. This is your fight."- To Blaze when she wants Glacier to fight Blister for her "Indeed. We don't want them telling anyone they've chosen Blister. It would be very demoralizing for our dragons." -''To Blaze ''"You've served the tribe well returning Prince Hailstorm to us. I wish you luck in the trial." ''-To Winter ''"You said there was an IceWing with the Talons of Peace. Who was it?" - To Winter Trivia * Glacier was the first IceWing to contact the mysterious plague. ** She was one of the five confirmed IceWings to have been infected by the plague. ** As of right now, she is the only IceWing to have been confirmed of dying from the plague. * As of right now it's possible that Snowfall will become the next IceWing Queen as she's the eldest daughter of Queen Glacier. But Princess Snowfall is not yet an adult but she might be able to inherit her mothers throne as they're except to dragons under the age of 7 that took the throne. ** It's unknown who the next IceWing Queen will be if it's decided that Snowfall is unable to become queen. Gallery Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical IceWing (colored), by Joy Ang IceTransparent.png|A typical IceWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanicewing.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold GlacierTemplate2.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Cccccold copy.png|Blaze and Glacier, art by Hawky Flying icewing.jpg|IceWing Screen Shot 2015-02-14 at 7.24.24 PM.png DSCF3437.JPG Glacier's_Last_Portrait.png|By VoidLegend coloredIceWing.png Blaze and glacier .jpg|Blaze And Queen Glacier|link=Princess Blaze LynxbyHeron.png IceWingATNight.png 1448655357524440200313.jpg|By Peril|link=Queen Glacier Queen glacier by shadii.png|Queen Glacier drawn by Rolyo of DeviantArt Wings of Fire the Dragon queens.jpg|Queen Glacier second on left tear his wings of Glaciar copy.png|Glacier ripping the wings off a skywing from book 3 queen_glacier_by_xthedragonrebornx-daaqalc.jpeg|Queen Glacier drawn by xTheDragonRebornx|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Queen-Glacier-622684704 IceWing - Glacier.png|Glacier by HappyFalconQueen Queen glacier!!.png|Queen Glacier with palace in the background by Queen Glacier the Icewings IceWing Sigil.png|IceWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing RealGlacier.jpeg|A Real Glacier Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:WT Characters Category:Mentioned in HK Category:Mentioned in MR Category:Mentioned in ToP Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Queens Category:Winter's Family Category:Deceased